Mulher Ideal
by Lell Ly
Summary: Shino obrigado a se casar? Em menos de 2 meses? Como encontrar a mulher ideal que não tenha nojo de seus insetos? FIC de presente para Lyric T.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas eu não preciso me lembrar disso.

**Sinopse: **Aburame Shino precisava dar continuidade para uma nova geração, já que seu clã estava ameaçado a extinção como os do Uchihas e para isso ele tinha que se casar. Mas quem disse que isso seria tão simples?

**Personagens envolvidos: **Shino, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba e Lee.

**Ratem:** T por precaução.

**FIC DE PRESENTE PARA LYRIC T.**

...

**Mulher ideal**

**Prólogo**

**...**

Shino deu um passo para trás e naquele momento todo o controle que tinha sobre si pareceu sumir repentinamente, ele tentava conter sua surpresa em vão, simplesmente não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir do conselho de seu clã.

— Vocês terão que se casar.

Aquelas palavras ainda pareciam uma pegadinha, mas sabia que um Aburame jamais brincava com coisas tão sérias. Estavam em cinco, os outros aparentaram naturalidade com a ordem, mas Shino estava em pânico, apesar de não demonstrar.

— Com todo respeito... — começou meio incerto. — Nosso clã realmente está em um numero menor depois da ultima batalha, mas isso não significa que ele será extinto daqui algum tempo.

— Meu jovem, a extinção ameaça o nosso clã mais do que você possa imaginar, crianças não chegam a quinze, vocês cinco são os únicos jovens e deve ter mais umas duas moças solteiras que logo estarão comprometidas. O difícil será conseguir uma jovem que aceite a morar no nosso clã e que não tenha nojo dos nossos insetos, por isso desejamos toda a sorte para vocês e esperamos que antes do fim do ano ao menos estejam noivos. — finalizou o membro do conselho, enfatizando uma ordem. — Tem que estarem noivos até o final do ano!

Shino suspirou fundo, o final do ano já era dali a dois meses, muito pouco tempo para procurar uma garota certa para passar o resto de sua vida e que não odiasse seus amados insetos.

O Aburame jamais imaginou se casar e ainda aos seus 21 anos de idade, era impossível pensar na tal possibilidade sem ficar em pânico.

Seu primeiro pensamente foi à única mulher com quem ele se dava bem, Hinata, era quieta, graciosa e não tinha nojo de insetos, ela era perfeita e sabia que daria uma ótima esposa, mas infelizmente, a jovem Hyuuga já tinha Sasuke, Neji e Kiba lutando para conquistá-la e Shino sabia que ela nutria por si somente uma boa amizade, seria injusto prendê-la em um casamento por conveniência, já que não acreditava se casar por amor.

Mas quem seria a mulher ideal?

_Continua..._

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

_Yo, Eu tinha escrito um pouco a mais do que isso, mas vou deixar as surpresas para o próximo capítulo e claro, não me decidi quem vai ser a noiva do Aburame. Espero que se divirtam com essa FIC dedicada exclusivamente a LyricT._

_Como diz a Fran, flores ou pedras?_


	2. Entrando numa fria

**Capítulo 1 – Entrando numa fria**

**Fanfic de presente para Lyric T.**

**...**

Shino havia se desabafado com Kiba e Hinata, as únicas pessoas que confiava, mas eles ficaram surpresos com a atitude do clã dele em obrigá-lo a se casar, ainda porque sabia o quanto o Aburame era reservado e achar alguém seria uma tarefa difícil e em dois meses, quase impossível.

Shino observou a Hyuuga, sempre tímida, querendo agradar a todos que estavam a sua volta, ele não poderia negar, Hinata era linda, sua pele branca parecia ter sido banhada no leite, seus cabelos pretos azulados, era um contraste com seus exóticos olhos perolados, não seria difícil imaginá-la como sua esposa.

— Shino-kun? Você está bem? — perguntou Hinata. — Você não me respondeu.

— Gomem, estou um pouco distraído. — desculpou-se. — Mas o que foi que falou?

— Se precisar de mim...

Shino arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto ela ficava ainda mais vermelha e evitava olhá-lo.

— Se precisar de mim, sabe que eu te ajudaria sem problemas, posso me passar por sua noiva...

— Arigatou, mas já basta um ser infeliz, não quero estragar sua felicidade. — respondeu interrompendo-a, sabia das boas intenções da Hyuuga e por isso jamais teria coragem de pedir que ela fizesse esse sacrifício, porque para Shino, era um suplicio só de imaginar casado.

Hinata ficou sem graça e desviou os olhos para o chão, enquanto o Inuzuka suspirava aliviado com o bom senso do amigo.

— Não vejo outra opção a não ser ajudá-lo. — falou Kiba e Akamaru latiu concordando. — Mas vai ter que seguir algumas dicas minhas e assim todas as mulheres vão cair aos seus pés. — disse mostrando os caninos enquanto sorriu convencido na direção da Hyuuga que fingiu não notar o olhar dele.

— Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia... — começou Shino desconfiado, sabendo que poderia acabar se metendo em uma enrascada.

— Acho que você não tem opção, eu te vejo a noite no bar.

O Aburame suspirou fundo, não tinha mesmo alternativas, mas daria uma chance ao amigo, antes que respondesse viu Kiba rosnar ao ver que Neji se aproximar com cara de poucos amigos.

Olhou para Hinata, estava tensa, sabia que ela não conseguia lidar com tanta atenção direcionada para si, ficava constrangida ao ver o interesse de seu primo era mais do que simplesmente protegê-la.

— Eu já estou indo. — falou ele, mas Kiba não ouviu, porém Hinata segurou delicadamente no pulso dele.

— Só um minuto eu vou com você. — disse sem graça.

— Hinata-sama. — chamou Neji. — Vim para acompanhá-la até o clã.

— Hinata é da minha equipe, ela vai é comigo! — afirmou Kiba se segurando para não partir pra cima dele.

— A-arigato, mas eu pr-prometi ao Shino-kun que iríamos visitar a Kurenai-sensei. — falou evitando encará-los. — Vamos? — perguntou e sem esperar por resposta começou a caminhar.

Shino quase foi arrastado por ela e quando eles se distanciaram, perguntou:

— Porque não diz a eles que gosta de outra pessoa? — falou, sabendo da paixonite da Hyuuga pelo Naruto.

— Não quero magoar as pessoas, isso dói muito, espero que eles simplesmente acabem desistindo. — respondeu.

O Aburame parou de caminhar e a fitou.

— Não sabia que já foi magoada por amor.

— E-eu não fui. — falou.

Shino não falou mais nada, mas sabia que pelo tom dela estava mentindo, Naruto não sabia da paixão dela, então era óbvio que não fora ele quem a magoou, mas quem poderia ser?

... x ...

O bar estava cheio, era noite de sábado e parecia que todos que estavam de folga resolveram aparecer por lá, até mesmo a Godaime que já estava alta de tanto sakê.

Shino suspirou fundo antes de entrar, logo o cheiro de tabaco e álcool povoava o ambiente, fazia algum tempo que havia deixado de freqüentar aquele lugar, logo quando entrou avistou Kiba, juntamente com Naruto e Lee, bebendo.

— Acho melhor parar de beber, acho que estou começando a ver coisas. — disse o Uzumaki encarando-o surpreso.

O Aburame apenas se limitou a sentar e beber um gole de sakê, enquanto esperava Kiba se recompor após mais uma dose.

— Bem, hoje eu quero avaliar se você sabe como seu aproximar de uma garota. — disse ele com uma voz um pouco embargada.

— Me avaliar? Mas você nem está em condições d...

— Qual é Shino, tem medo de chegar a uma garota? — zombou Naruto e começou a rir escandalosamente seguido por Lee. — Calma que elas não mordem como seus insetos.

Shino suspirou visivelmente arrependido.

— Eu não tenho porque discutir com bêbados.

— Vai lá cara, ta vendo aquela garota de cabelos verdes? Ela olhou pra você, ta te dando mole desde quando você chegou. — falou Kiba apontando uma garota que olhava na direção dele.

Shino particularmente não gostava de meninas com cabelos estranhos, mas ele não estava em condições de exigir muito, com um copo de cerveja na mão se aproximou dela um pouco tenso, admitia que não tinha experiências nesses assuntos.

— Oi.

— Oi.

— Eu vi você sozinha aqui e vim oferecer a minha companhia. — disse ele.

A garota sorriu e indicou a cadeira para que ele sentasse.

— Realmente é ruim ficar sozinha, eu me chamo Fujiki Yumi e você?

— Aburame Shino, prazer. — apertou a mão estendida dela.

Seria fácil conversar com ela, já que a garota demonstrava claramente seu interesse por ele e "falava pelos cotovelos", porém o Aburame sabia que havia algo errado com ela, estava tudo facil demais.

Os dois conversaram durante um bom tempo, que Shino acabou se distraindo e deixando que um besouro escapasse de seu corpo fazendo com que a garota começasse do nada a gritar e a se estapear, atraindo toda a atenção para a mesa deles.

— Ahhh, um besouro. — gritou ela quase subindo na mesa. — Tira esse inseto nojento daí!

— Calma eu já tiro. — respondeu, mas um pouco nervoso deixou que outros escapassem do seu corpo, fazendo a garota gritar ainda mais.

— Que nojo! Se eu soubesse que você os criava jamais teria aceitado me aproximar de você!

A confusão tomou conta quando uns valentões vieram ao encontro da garota para matar o inseto e Shino se envolveu para que isso não acontecesse, não iria deixar que morresse por causa de frescura, afinal seus insetos só faziam mal quando estava lutando. O resultado foi desastroso, pois Lee e Naruto também resolveram tomar partido do amigo e se envolveram na briga.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, todos encaravam a fúria da Godaime, que só se envolveu na pancadaria depois que quebraram sem querer uma garrafa sua de sakê, todos foram expulsos do bar e quem era ninja, teria o salário descontado pelas mesas e cadeiras quebradas.

Shino nunca havia se arrependido tanto na sua vida, sua vontade era acabar com o Inuzuka que havia se divertido com aquela confusão.

— Relaxa cara, pelo menos a garota gostou de você. Agora bem que poderia controlar melhor seus insetos, porque nenhuma garota que se preze ficaria contigo sabendo que você tem milhares deles dentro do seu corpo.

— Pode até ser, mas não foi uma boa idéia sua, pedir para ela fingisse interesse por mim.

Kiba ficou vermelho.

— Eu só queria te animar cara, assim você ficaria mais confiante.

— Se sua intenção foi me animar, falhou terrivelmente. Mas sim eu posso conseguir alguém sabendo dos meus insetos.

Kiba riu irônico.

— Isso eu quero ver!

Shino se afastou antes que perdesse todo o controle que possuía, sua vontade era dar uma surra no Inuzuka, mas como ele estava um pouco bebado, seria covarde da sua parte.

Realmente aquela história de casamento havia começado a fazer um efeito drástico nele, sentia que a qualquer momento estaria surtando.

... x ...

Ele iria jogar tudo para o alto e dizer que não se casaria, iria contra a vontade do seu clã, se apegar a alguém em dois meses estava fora de cogitação, ainda mais com a idade que tinha, Shino havia se decidido.

Ao chegar ao clã, estava visivelmente nervoso, assim que viu seu pai, o cumprimentou, mas antes que falasse algo, seu pai se adiantou.

— Eu sei o quanto isso pode ser difícil para você, mas estou orgulhoso que esteja tentando dar o máximo de si para achar uma companheira. — falou com a expressão impassível em seu rosto e Shino podia sentir que ele o fitava através dos óculos. — Confio seriamente que conseguirá alguém no prazo oportuno.

Shino ficou tenso após ouvir as palavras do pai, que raramente demonstrava interesse pelo que acontecia na sua vida.

— O que você iria me falar?

— Não é nada... — O Aburame se sentia completamente desarmado, por mais que quisesse, ele não conseguiria desobedecer às ordens do clã.

Ele não tinha saída.

... x ...

— Shino-kun? — perguntou Hinata surpresa ao abrir a porta e vê-lo no seu clã.

— Preciso de sua ajuda. — falou — Estou aflito.

— Entre. — pediu.

Enquanto preparava um chá para eles, Hinata pode observar que o Aburame estava um pouco abatido.

— Está pensando em desistir?

— Não posso, — murmurou. — se o fizer estarei traindo a confiança do meu clã.

— Eu entendo. — confessou ela. — Mas como poderei ajudá-lo?

— Estive pensando que para dar certo eu tenho que encontrar alguém que já me conhece e me aceita do jeito que eu sou.

Hinata ficou pensativa antes de falar.

— Olha, que eu saiba a Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Temari te conhece bem e nunca vi nada que faria elas o repelirem. — Você pode tentar ver com quem tem mais afinidade.

— Não sei se isso pode dar certo. — Shino. — Elas são o oposto de mim.

— É só uma sugestão. — disse sem graça. — Você tem que encontrar uma pessoa que enxerga além das diferenças e que possam juntos encontrar a maneira de trilharem o caminho do casamento que é sagrado.

— Eu sei, preciso me esforçar, mas nem sei por onde começar.

— Se você mudasse um pouco sua aparência, não que você esteja feio... — disse sem graça. — Mas isso mudaria um pouco o modo das pessoas te enxergarem. Seria bom deixar que seu instinto te guiasse, aposto que você se daria muito bem.

— Tem razão, não pensei nisso antes. — falou imaginando por onde começaria.

A Hyuuga sorriu sem graça, era sempre o contrário, ele que a animava juntamente com o Inuzuka e agora era sua vez de retribuir.

— Arigatou, sei que posso contar com amigos como você. — falou.

Hinata suspirou quando Shino se afastou, sorriu amavelmente torcendo para que ele conseguisse encontrar a garota certa, porque o Aburame merecia.

... x ...

Ino falava sem parar sobre suas conquistas, enquanto Sakura, Tenten e Hinata a ouviam pacientemente. Estavam em uma lanchonete comemorando a folga que a Hokage havia dado. Mas Hinata estava ali por causa de um chamado do Aburame que tinha uma surpresa para mostrá-la.

— Ino-chan, não fale assim. — murmurou a Hyuuga vermelha após a loira contar os detalhes sórdidos das relações amorosas que teve na semana passada, no hospital com um dos pacientes.

A Yamanaka apenas deu de ombros sem vergonha alguma e depois sorriu maliciosamente.

— Não fique vermelha, porque não conta pra gente se você tirou uma casquinha do Sasuke ou do Neji? Pelo que eu saiba, eles parecem super a fim de você. Se fosse eu, aproveitava dos dois.

— Deixa de ser tarada porquinha! — falou Sakura ao perceber que Hinata estava a ponto de desmaiar. — Pode até ser que Neji esteja interessado nela, mas acho que o Sasuke apenas foi gentil.

— Ah testuda, é melhor não se iludir, todo mundo sabe que o Uchiha anda lançando uns olhares atenciosos para ela e não adianta ficar com ciumes, porque ele não vai ser seu!

Após Ino falar isso, a Haruno quase pulou em cima dela, fazendo Tenten separá-las ao mesmo tempo em que se divertia com a briga das duas. Enquanto conversavam perceberam que todas as cabeças femininas fitavam na direção da porta e quando elas olharam ficaram surpresas.

— Quem é aquele gato? — perguntou Ino visivelmente interessada.

— Shino-kun! — exclamou Hinata surpresa ao vê-lo com a aparência diferente.

Elas pararam surpresas analisando-o, estava sem o capuz e o casaco que cobria todo o seu rosto e seu cabelo, estava vestido com uma camisa preta, um pouco apertada que revelava um pouco do seu tórax definido, seus cabelos estavam arrepiados e o um ar maduro tomava conta do seu rosto.

A única coisa que continuava a usar era os óculos escuros que lhe dava um olhar de mistério, ao perceber que estava sendo analisado, Shino esboçou um sorrido de canto, quase imperceptível.

— Nossa, não sabia que o Aburame fosse bonito. — confessou a garota panda surpresa. — Onde ele conseguiu esconder tudo isso?

— Realmente até eu estou chocada. — confessou Sakura. — Porque será que ele mudou?

— Vai ver que ele está namorando! — afirmou Tenten — Homens sempre mudam quando estão apaixonados.

— Que pena. — suspirou Ino que não parava de olhá-lo. — Ele é um dos únicos que não está na minha lista, pode estar namorando, ficando, casado, isso não importa, afinal ele não esta amarrado. — Completou maliciosa. — Acho que ele está olhando em nossa direção. — falou.

Elas viram ele acenar de longe e se dirigiu ao balcão onde pediu uma bebida, Shino podia sentir os olhares queimando sobre suas costas, nunca imaginara que uma simples mudança pudesse fazer um efeito enorme.

— Parece que alguém passou na sua frente, porquinha. — provocou Sakura. — Ao ver que uma garota se aproximou dele.

— Eu sou muito melhor do que elas, é só questão de tempo para ele perceber. — respondeu convencida.

Enquanto elas trocavam farpas, Hinata olhava atentamente amigo, orgulhosa por ele ter seguido fielmente seus conselhos, mas a Hyuuga ficou apreensiva ao ver Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Sasuke e Neji entrarem juntos na lanchonete. Dos três últimos ela queria fugir.

Naruto, Lee foram para o balcão, mas os três imediatamente se aproximaram da mesa delas.

— Quem diria Hinata? Eu adoraria ter esse três aos meus pés. — sussurrou a Yamanaka divertida.

Ao ver que atenção deles eram somente para a Hyuuga, Sakura, Ino e Tenten se afastaram discretamente, para a rosada e a garota panda, era difícil ver a pessoa de quem gostava dar em cima de outra.

— A-cho que vou indo rapazes. — disse Hinata ao se ver abandonada pelas amigas que foram ficar no balcão com Naruto e Lee.

Quando se levantou Sasuke a segurou.

— Deixa que eu te acompanho. — falou gentilmente.

— Tenho certeza de que ela prefere a minha companhia. — disse Neji encarando furioso o Uchiha.

— Nada disso. — intrometeu Kiba.

Os três começaram a discutir atraindo toda atenção para eles deixando Hinata mais vermelha do que poderia ficar. O Aburame percebendo a tensão que pairava entre eles se aproximou dela para lhe dar apoio.

— Eu não vou com nenhum de vocês! — afirmou baixo sem querer chamar atenção, o que era inútil, já que todos na lanchonete pareciam mais dispostos a prestar mais atenção neles do que em outra coisa.

O três a olharam surpresos e cruzaram os braços encarando-a.

— E porque não? — indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

Hinata já estava cansada daquela disputa idiota, deu um passo para trás e colocou a mão no ombro do Aburame.

— Porque eu estou acompanhada pelo Shino-kun! — afirmou convincente, deixando o Aburame surpreso.

Quando tentavam entender o que aquelas palavras significavam ouviram uma voz bem alta perguntar.

— A HINATA-CHAN E O SHINO ESTÃO NAMORANDO?

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

_Yo meus amores, espero que gostem desse capítulo, realmente achei divertido escrever, embora a personalidade do Aburame seja um desafio enorme pra mim, vocês podem até se indagar que ele mudou de uma hora para outra, mas na verdade eu não queria enrolar e mandar a ver na FIC._

_Sei que parece que ele e a Hinata poderão ficar juntos depois desse final, mas na verdade quem decide são vocês!_

_Gostaram do rumo da FIC? Shino merece ficar com quem? Aguardo suas opiniões._

Agradecimentos:

**Kibette nee chan – **Fico feliz por ter gostado, mas ele acabou sem querer compromissado com a Hinata kkkk. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luanaa – **Tudo bem sim e você? É a Lyric me pediu uma FIC com ele, acho normal escrever, gosto do Aburame e claro, ele merece ficar com alguém, ele e a Ino são simplesmente hot, mas minha inspiração rendeu para que ele começasse com a Hinata, não sei aonde isso vai levar, por exemplo, ele pode acabar se apaixonando por outra enquanto fingi namorar com ela! Beijos.

**Lyric T. – **Ah que bom que gostou flor *-* é sempre um desafio escrever algo de presente para uma pessoa e agradá-la. É Shino terá que casar, tenho muitas idéias, mas quando sento para escrever sai totalmente diferente. Estou querendo fazer um triangulo amoroso, o que acha?

**HWinchester – **Complicado se casar com 21 anos e sem estar gostando de alguém, mas o Aburame vai no fim encontrar a mulher ideal, Hinata tá pondendo mesmo, acho que todos combinam com ela e homens mais frios são perfeitos! *-* beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Chocola-chan – **Hinata arrasando corações, Shino chamando atenção e claro, ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar na FIC kkkk, mas agora está por enquanto dando Shino x Hina, mas a nossa amada Ino vai ter sua colaboração na FIC, beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**Vivi Akemi – **Só li uma ou duas one sobre ele, mas nenhum long-fic, agora espero agradar e fazer algo realmente bom!

**Hyuuga Ana chan – **Realmente ninguém quer a Sakura, a maioria é bem intolerante com ela, mas também não vou querer ela com Shino, mas não prometo nada ele com a Ino, embora vai rolar algo entre eles sim, ok?

**EmoNerdGothGirl – **Ah espero que este capítulo você já possa julgar melhor, gostou dele? Eu espero que sim.

**Samantha Moon s2 – **Ah flor, você logo vai entender o porque do clã agir assim, realmente tem muita coisa por baixo do pano rsrs, Shino além de procurar a mulher ideal, acabou sem querer se envolvendo com a Hinata, mas agora minha idéias é também envolvê-lo com Ino, tipo um triangulo amoroso, o que acha?

_Agradeço a todos que comentaram e a quem favoritou e não comentou, não custa nada dar um "oi" para a autora aqui, afinal, suas opiniões melhoram nossas histórias._

_Peço desculpas pelos erros de caligrafia, estou sem tempo e não deu pra revisar, fiz o que pude. _

_Reviews?_


	3. Reviravoltas

**Capítulo 2 – Reviravoltas**

Shino respirou fundo antes de encontrar com seus pais, a notícia de que estava namorando a herdeira Hyuuga tinha percorrido toda a aldeia da folha, já que seus clãs eram bem conhecidos. Havia ficado tão nervoso que não se atreveu a ir para casa, preferiu passar a noite em um local calmo para pensar no que deveria fazer.

Nervoso esfregou as mãos, já estava virando uma rotina, seu autocontrole havia desaparecido por completo, por isso era bom que não encontrasse Naruto sozinho por aí, porque iria castigá-lo, já que levantaram essa hipótese por causa dele.

Tudo o que ocorreu no dia anterior lhe pareceu meio vago, todos perguntando ao mesmo tempo em que ele e Hinata estavam juntos e há quanto tempo? O olhar surpreso da maioria dos colegas ainda o incomodava, parecia que ele era um criminoso com tal espanto e surpresa de como eles haviam encarado-o.

Havia ficado sem reação, assim como Hinata que não conseguira negar a história com toda aquela confusão, principalmente com Sasuke e Neji pressionando-os e o pânico no rosto da amiga que fez um gesto de puro nervosismo, se escondendo atrás de si, dando a entender que pudesse haver algo mais entre eles além da amizade.

Agora precisava esclarecer com sua família de que aquilo não passava de um tremendo mal-entendido. Algumas pessoas do clã se inclinaram para vê-lo, embora ninguém pronunciasse qualquer palavra, Shino sabia que eles já estavam a par da nova notícia.

Quando encontrou seus pais, sua mãe se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Tem um recado para você. — disse entregando um papel com o símbolo da família Hyuuga.

O Aburame estremeceu e antes que pudesse falar algo seu pai se adiantou.

— Estou muito satisfeito, parabéns soube escolher a mulher ideal que se comporte aos nossos padrões também.

— Mas e... — Shino tentou se argumentar, ele se afastou alegando que iria falar com a Hokage.

Desolado resolveu ler o que estava escrito no papel enquanto era observado por sua mãe.

"_Aburame Shino,_

_A família Hyuuga o convida para um chá em nossa casa as 16:00 hrs,_

_Para discutirmos a relação de você com a herdeira, Hinata._

_Espero que compareça no horário tratado._

_Sem mais,_

_Hyuuga Hiashi"_

Agora ele estava realmente encrencado!

... x ...

A sala grande e espaçosa dos Hyuugas parecia fria e amedrontadora, Hinata estava tão apreensiva quanto Shino, o silêncio era perturbador, embora eles mesmos fossem de poucas palavras. O chá quente lhe rendia um gosto amargo na boca, a ansiedade tomava conta deles a cada instante.

O Aburame fizera questão de ir sozinho, achava que sua família só complicaria as coisas.

Hiashi o encarava com o semblante sério, pelo menos Neji não se encontrava lá, pois na opinião dele deixaria o ambiente mais insuportável.

Após o chá o patriarca dos Hyuugas começou a falar.

— Eu ouvi boatos em toda a aldeia e quero saber o que realmente está acontecendo. Você e a minha filha têm alguma espécie de relacionamento?

Shino olhou para Hinata e ela acenou com a cabeça incentivando-o a contar a verdade.

— Não, somos apenas amigos, foi apenas uma conclusão antecipada de um colega, mas pretendia esclarecer em breve.

— Quando? — perguntou Hiashi.

— Hoje mesmo. — afirmou convicto.

— Não será possível. — disse o Hyuuga. — Como sabe Hinata é a minha herdeira, ela deveria assumir o comando do clã, mas minha filha prefere passar essa responsabilidade para a irmã mais nova que têm mais aptidão com esses assuntos e demonstra mais confiança, como todo herdeiro deveria ser.

Shino pode sentir que Hinata prendeu a respiração, estava tensa.

— Se minha filha se cassasse com alguém que não fosse desse clã, por ser mulher assumiria outro sobrenome, outras funções, assim seria impedida de assumir o clã e deixaria o caminho livre para Hanabi.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Eu faço gosto no seu casamento com a minha filha. Assim como faria se ela escolhesse o único sobrevivente do clã Uchiha.

O Aburame sentiu seu corpo tremer levemente e todos seus insetos rangerem, Hiashi não poderia estar falando, ou melhor, sugerindo que os dois se casassem, achando que fosse brincadeira iria retrucar, mas os Hyuugas nunca brincavam, assim como ele.

— Eu me preocupo com a minha filha e sua felicidade. — Hiashi continuou. — Então sei que ela prefere você ao Uchiha, sei também que você precisa se casar, seria um ótimo acordo para todos nós. — afirmou. — É claro que esse assunto ficaria restringido a nós aqui presentes, ninguém mais poderia saber desse acordo.

— M-mas não seria melhor eu gost... — começou Hinata, porém seu pai a interrompeu.

— O amor virá com o tempo, através do respeito mutuo, não idealize contos de fadas, eles simplesmente não existem.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça acatando o conselho do pai e dando o assunto como encerrado.

— Então Aburame, aceita o acordo? — perguntou Hiashi friamente.

Shino sabia que precisava de tempo para pensar, ele jamais queria obrigar Hinata se casar, assim como ele já estava sendo.

— Preciso falar com ela em particular. — pediu e Hiashi consentiu.

Shino seguiu Hinata até o aposento ao lado onde poderiam conversar sossegados.

— Porque não me contou que seu pai planejava casá-la?

— E-eu não queria preocupar ninguém. — confessou.

O Aburame se repreendeu mentalmente, deveria ter percebido no interesse repentino do Uchiha e o medo que ele causava nela devido sua aproximação, assim como Neji que insistia protegê-la, pois o Hyuuga não queria dar a oportunidade do Sasuke conquistar Hinata.

— Não preocuparia. — admitiu. — Eu e o Kiba tentaríamos de alguma forma te ajudar.

Hinata ficou sem graça e evitou encará-lo.

— Eu não vejo solução. Se eu não o fizer terei que assumir todas as obrigações para com o clã e todos sabem que estou destinada ao fracasso, infelizmente essa é a minha única solução.

— Tenho certeza de que há outras soluções. Você não precisa se sacrificar. — argumentou, mas lembrou que estava na mesma situação dela.

— É a única solução cabível. Casar com o Uchiha me traria status a mim e ao clã, mas Sasuke é um homem frio. — admitiu. — E eu não quero me casar com ele pensando em outro.

— Você está certa, mas seu pai vai querer casá-la do mesmo jeito.

— Eu sei... — murmurou triste.

Shino olhou para ela e pegou em sua mão fazendo-a encará-lo.

— Hinata, você quer se casar comigo?

A Hyuuga levou um susto com o pedido repentino.

— Eu vou ter que me casar de um jeito ou do outro, mas não quero vê-la sofrer ficando com alguém que não ama, eu prometo que nosso casamento vai ser um acordo em comum, jamais farei algo para magoá-la.

— Então se nós casarmos vamos precis... — Hinata não terminou de falar e o Aburame percebeu o motivo do qual ela estava corada.

— É um acordo, o nosso casamento vai ser uma farsa e ninguém precisará saber disso. Eu nunca tocaria em mulher contra a sua vontade, muito menos em você e também não pretendo ter herdeiros como o meu clã quer. Talvez depois de algum tempo possamos anular o casamento. Aceita ou não? — perguntou incisivo.

— S-sim. — A Hyuuga sorriu aliviada. — Arigatou Shino-kun, só espero que não tenhamos tomado a decisão errada. — confessou.

"_Nem eu."_ Pensou ele preocupado.

... x ...

— Então o que você decidiu? — perguntou Hiashi.

— Nós aceitamos. — falou enfatizando a palavra "nós" significando claramente ao Hyuuga que os dois haviam tomado a decisão juntos. — Eu e a sua filha avaliamos sua proposta e como temos muita afinidade um pelo outro vai ser melhor assim.

— Então vou avisar o conselho do clã que você se reuniu comigo hoje para pedir minha filha em casamento, se der tudo certo, faremos uma festa de noivado daqui a duas semanas e acertaremos em breve com você e sua família os detalhes do casamento.

— Vou avisar meus familiares.

Shino se despediu de Hiashi e Hinata, quando estava saindo da mansão dos Hyuugas encontrou com Neji que ficou curioso perguntando qual o motivo do Aburame ir ao clã no horário em que os Hyuugas não costumavam receber visitas.

Antes que ele pudesse alcançar a mansão, viu Hanabi correr em sua direção, vendo o olhar ansioso da menina sabia que ela tinha alguma noticia surpreendente para contar.

— Aquele amigo esquisito da minha irmã veio até aqui para pedir ela em casamento e adivinhe só, o papai consentiu. — falou. — E Hinata aceitou o pedido!

Neji ficou surpreso, Hanabi só poderia estar brincando.

... x ...

— Gatssuga!

Shino se desviou por pouco o ataque de Kiba que naquele exato momento estava furioso.

— Casar? Você e a Hinata vão se casar? Como pode fazer isso comigo? — gritou nervoso.

— Se você se acalmar eu explico.

— Não tem que me explicar nada. — Exclamou furioso. — Você sabe que eu gosto dela e de repente você a escolhe, para passar o resto da vida dela com você? — ainda nervoso ele colocou em posição de luta. — Não vou permitir isso! Tssuga!

O Aburame conhecia todos os ataques do Inuzuka, mas nunca imaginou que seu amigo pudesse usar um daquele tipo contra ele. Aproveitando da raiva cega de Kiba, Shino fez uma barreira com seus insetos e agilmente conseguiu se desviar e desferir um golpe certeiro nele.

Kiba caiu com tudo no chão, surpreso viu que seu companheiro estava irritado, pelo franzimento da sobrancelha.

— É melhor você entender de uma vez por todas, eu vou me casar com a Hinata e ela aceitou por livre e espontânea vontade. Nós iremos nos casar você querendo ou não! Então é melhor se acostumar com a idéia se quiser nos ter por perto.

Sem deixar o outro retrucar ele se afastou. O Aburame não sabia como a notícia foi parar nos ouvidos do amigo de uma forma tão rápida, ele ainda tinha que resolver as questões com seu clã e com a Hokage, estava se preparando para o pior e torcia para que nada ocorresse fora do planejado.

... x ...

— Se casar? Como assim? — perguntou Sakura. — E o Naruto?

— Mas você e o Shino não são só amigos?

— Então o que estavam falando era verdade? Porque nunca nos contou?

— O Shino tem pegada? Ele é quente?

Hinata corou com aquelas enxurradas de perguntas e a ultima a quase fez engasgar.

— Calma, eu vou responder uma por uma. — disse enquanto Sakura, Temari, Tenten e Ino esperavam ansiosas por respostas. — Aconteceram muito rápido as coisas entre nós, somos bons amigos sim e nos preocupamos um com o outro, sobre Naruto eu prefiro não falar nele e se Shino... Hã... — ela não terminou de falar, pois ficou vermelha em responder a ultima pergunta da Yamanaka.

Hinata havia resolvido com o Aburame de não dar detalhes do casamento deles pra ninguém que seria um acordo, até mesmo Hiashi havia se espantado com a velocidade que eles aceitaram o acordo, sem saber de suas intenções no futuro. Nem mesmo Kiba estaria a par.

— Mas ainda eu não vejo motivos de você se casar com ele. — afirmou Tenten desconfiada.

— Se esse motivo te fizesse feliz, você se casaria? — retrucou a Hyuuga e a garota panda afirmou com a cabeça dando por satisfeita.

— Bom então é melhor você pensar nos detalhes do seu casamento.

— Eu não preciso, meu clã vai providenciar a cerimônia nos mínimos detalhes, só pedi que fosse algo intimo e simples. — confessou.

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas, havia algo de errado, afinal que mulher iria se casar e deixaria os preparativos do próprio casamento nas mãos de outras pessoas?

— Yamanaka Ino, a Godaime solicita sua presença na sala dela imediatamente. — disse um Anbu aparecendo de repente.

— Hai! Tchau meninas, nos falaremos mais tarde. — se despediu delas, enquanto ficava curiosa pra saber o que a Hokage queria com ela, já que estava de folga das missões.

... x ...

Hinata havia passado um dia com muitas perguntas, havia decorado cada resposta e isso a deixou exausta, o pior foi ter que convencer Neji que realmente era o que ela queria, se casar com seu amigo. Sasuke e Kiba nem haviam se manifestado, deixando-a mais tranqüila.

Enquanto voltava para o clã, encontrou com Naruto, seu coração disparou, infelizmente ele ainda pulsava fortemente pelo Uzumaki, tentou disfarçar fingindo não vê-lo, mas havia sido desnecessário quando o escutou gritando seu nome.

— Hinata-chan! Espere. — chamou se aproximando.

— Olá Naruto-kun. — cumprimentou evitando encará-lo enquanto ficava nervosa batendo seus dedos uns nos outros.

— Fiquei sabendo da novidade, aliás, todos na vila há essa hora já sabem. — falou ele colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. — Você vai se casar com o Shino, eu te desejo parabéns, ele é um homem de sorte, porque você será uma boa esposa. Está tudo bem? — perguntou ao ver que ela não havia respondido. — Por acaso o Shino te fez algo? Se ele te magoou eu me acerto com ele. Tô certo!

A Hyuuga suspirou fundo devido à aproximação do loiro, se sentia irritada por ele nunca perceber seus sentimentos.

— Não, ele jamais faria algo para me magoar. — respondeu num fio de voz.

— Têm certeza? Acho que você não está bem. — falou colocando a mão na testa dela e fazendo-a corar intensamente. — Está ficando muito vermelha, não é melhor ir ao hospital verificar? Tem certeza de qu... — ele não terminou de falar porque foi interrompido surpreso ao ver que Hinata se afastou dele bruscamente.

— C-como você não pode p-perceber Naruto-kun? — disse com um tom triste na voz a ponto de chorar.

— Mas perceber o quê? — perguntou confuso.

— Você é um tolo! — afirmou e ao perceber o que acabara de dizer a Hyuuga saiu correndo sem dar chances de ele esboçar qualquer reação.

— Mas o que eu fiz? — questionou confuso.

... x ...

Já era noite quando Shino apareceu para buscá-la no clã, conforme combinaram eles deveriam ser vistos juntos para fazer as pessoas acreditarem no romance deles.

Caminhavam silenciosamente, apesara de um dia tenso, se encontravam aliviados por estarem acostumados com a companhia um do outro.

— Hinata. — chamou o Aburame ao vê-la distraída.

— D-desculpe. — murmurou sem graça, havia passado o dia todo pensando em Naruto e no que havia dito a ele, se arrependera, não era culpa dele se ela nunca havia conseguido expressar seus sentimentos.

— Não precisa se desculpar, só queria avisar que vamos jantar no Ichiraku e seria bom se nós fossemos visto de mãos dadas, você poderia por gentileza... — falou estendendo a mão dele.

A Hyuuga corou e olhou atentamente para o Aburame que permanecia sério.

— Você tem razão. — ofereceu a sua mão e sentiu seu corpo arrepiar quando ele entrelaçou os dedos longos nos seus.

Eles agora pareciam um casal perfeito andando de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Konohas, Hinata podia sentir os olhares de espantos neles, ainda mais sobre Shino com sua nova aparência, sem aquele casaco largo que cobria seu corpo e rosto, apesar dos óculos escuros continuarem escondendo os olhos dele.

Quando chegaram ao Ichiraku, encontrou toda a turma reunida, envergonhada, Hinata foi conduzida pelo Aburame a se sentar entre ele e Kiba enquanto os demais ficavam cochichando.

O Inuzuka por sua vez os ignorou, assim como Sasuke, mas Neji encarava seriamente e não prestava atenção no que Tenten e Lee diziam, já Naruto estava estranhamente calado, fazendo com que Sakura ficasse preocupada e tentasse ver se ele estava doente. De vez em quando o Uzumaki lançava alguns olhares na direção da Hyuuga que fingia não ver, pois estava constrangida pelo modo como o tratara mais cedo. Temari e Shikamaru só prestavam atenção um no outro, demonstrando claramente que estavam se envolvendo.

O jantar permaneceu agradável, Hinata só estava magoada com Kiba que vinha tratando Shino com desinteresse, ignorando-o o tempo todo.

— Aburame Shino, — chamou um anbu. — A Hokage te espera no seu escritório.

Shino acenou com a cabeça enquanto o anbu desaparecia, ele se despediu de todos e olhando para Hinata percebeu que todos estavam reparando neles. Meio sem jeito se aproximou dela e deu um beijo rápido na bochecha, odiava qualquer demonstração de afeto em publico, mas achou necessário representar que estava apaixonado, antes de partir ouviu Tenten dizer.

— Não é assim que se despede de uma namorada. — afirmou marota. — Tenho certeza de que todos aqui gostariam de ver um beijo de verdade, afinal vocês irão se casar.

Sakura, Chouji, Lee e Temari sorriram diante da sugestão, enquanto Neji e Kiba ficaram tensos, Sasuke não esboçou reação, Shikamaru exclamou um "problemático" e Naruto permaneceu quieto.

Vendo que não tinha escapatória, Shino olhou para Hinata que estava tão vermelha que parecia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Ainda próximo dela, sussurrou baixo no ouvido dela.

— Eu posso? — perguntou indeciso, odiava agir contra sua vontade.

— S-sim. — gaguejou nervosa...

Aos olhos da turma, Shino delicadamente tirou a franja farta dela que caia sobre os olhos, sua mão deslizou até o queixo dela, a outra mão envolveu sua cintura fina e seus lábios finalmente foram ao encontro dos lábios quentes, trêmulos e macios de Hinata.

_Continua..._

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

_**N/A: Yo, people!**_

_**Eu demorei muito dessa vez, estou envergonhada.**_

_**Vou tentar atualizar todas as FICs em breve.**_

_**Espero que não me abandonem.**_

_Estou planejando terminar minhas FICs até o final do ano, torçam por mim!_

Dessa vez fiquei devendo, não foi um capítulo divertido e nem era o que eu pretendia escrever, porém foi o que a minha inspiração me trouxe, ou era isso, ou eu demoraria mais um pouco a atualizar. Sei que muita gente está torcendo por ShinoxHina, ainda mais depois desse capítulo rsrs.

A Ino e o Naruto vão começar a ter papel importante, ainda vai dar muito rolo e por isso vou desenvolvê-lo no próximo capítulo, ok? Ah pra quem pediu a Hana Inuzuka, ela vai apimentar um pouco a história, se preparem. Quero deixá-los com um gostinho de quero mais.

_Agradecimentos à:_

**EmoNerdGhotGirl – **Espero que esteja gostando desse desenrolar, afinal, Shino e Hinata estão juntos, por um acordo, mas Ino vai se ajuntar ao casal e o sentimentos deles vão se abalar rsrs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Chocola-chan – **Você acha fofo o Shino com a Ino e Hinata, né? Agora vamos ver a partir do próximo capítulo para quem você vai torcer, ok? Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Pinkuiro – **Sumida! Após a sua sugestão estou tentando fazê-lo voltar à personalidade séria dele, mas é difícil, viu? Espero que goste deste capítulo e tente achar os motivos para que os dois fiquem juntos. Beijos e obrigada por comentar, quero ver você sempre aqui, ok?

**HWinchester – **Ah eu confesso para você que também acho ele super 10, principalmente quando eu vi uns desenhos sexy dele rsrs. Bom talvez eu inclua a Hana, mas um romance agora com ele está descartado, por enquanto, quem sabe eu mude de idéia? Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**FranHyuuga - ** Confesso que é mesmo raro ver uma história que centraliza Shino e demais personagens excludentes, mas quem me deu a idéia de escrever foi a Lyric T. Realmente é difícil escrever sobre ele, não tenho, confesso, aproximação com esse personagem e eu particularmente amo escrever história no universo Naruto o que torna tudo mais complicado na minha opinião. Eu sempre quis vê-lo sem aquele casaco e aquela touca, com uma blusa um pouco justa e de calça jeans, mas com óculos, ficaria sexy. Inicialmente não quis envolvê-lo com a Hyuuga, mas não obtive sucesso, a minha mente insana não deixou a história fluir por nenhum outro caminho e espero que tenha gostado do rumo que essa história tomou. Beijos e obrigada por comentar flor.

**Lyric T. – **Só porque você me pediu irei fazer ele com a Ino, mas não sei se os dois vão ficar juntos no final, ok?E a Hinata vai ter lá suas vezes com Naruto. Triangulo amoroso é sempre bom, vamos ver como irei desenvolver esse "quarteto" amoroso, isso sim rsrs. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, afinal a fic é um presente seu. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Moon s2. – **Eu mudei a versão em que a Hana aparecia, mas ela vai voltar e ainda estou pensando em uma personalidade para ela deixando o Kiba doido, mas só vai ser uma participação especial. É Kiba não sabe lidar com a perda, teve os descontos merecidos no salário, Shino consegue a garota que quiser, só basta a ele querer... Eu quero! Ahh eu amo a Hinata, é a personagem mais dócil e fácil de escrever, não que eu seja boa, mas amo ela com Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Itachi, Kiba e Neji, com a maioria ela se da bem. Também queria ter três bonitões atrás de mim, mas infelizmente isso nem em sonhos ¬¬. Obrigada por comentar, beijos.

**Luanaa – **Menina sua sumida, como está? É todas queremos um Shino mais vistoso, sem aquele casaco cobrindo todo o corpo. Pois é, como sempre, eu não me decidi com quem ele vai ficar na FIC, mas prometo que com a rosada não vai ser envolver mesmo! Eu imagino o Shino super educado e bem sério, daqueles que respeitam uma mulher, bem diferente do Sasuke-eu-sou-o-gostosão-e-ninguém-pode-comigo, ele é do tipo para casar mesmo. Espero que goste deste capítulo, beijos.

**Kibette-nee-chan – **Deu para perceber que você gosta muito do Kiba rsrs, ah eu não acho a Ino uma biscate, embora gosto de escrever ela como uma rsrs, mas no fundo a loirinha só não tem papas na língua e gosta de uma boa pegada kkk. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Hyuu x3 – **É acho que agora ShinoxIno está tecnicamente empatado com ShinoxHina, está difícil até para eu a quem escolher, mas quero particularmente deixar todos confusos como ainda estão entre a quem escolher. Ah o Shino precisa mudar aquele visual, eu gosto de alguns desenhos em que ele aparece mais "Livre, leve e solto", mas aqueles desenhos feitos por fãs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lii 3 – **Quem bom que gostou, não deixe de acompanhar sempre os próximos capítulos, beijos e obrigada por comentar.

** – **É aposto que depois deste capítulo você ainda vai torcer muito por ShinoxHina, mas tem muita coisa pra acontecer, vamos ver se sua opinião muda. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki – **Não gosta de NejixHina? Ah ele está atrás dela porque é super protetor, espero ter esclarecido isso nesse capítulo e fico feliz que esteja gostando da FIC, beijos e obrigada por comentar.

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews maravilhosas que recebi! E não deixem de comentar.


	4. Problemático

**Capitulo 3 – Problemático**

**...**

O beijo a princípio foi um roçar de lábios, era o que ele iria fazer, mas Hinata embalada pelo calor do momento entreabriu os lábios, dando passagem para que Shino pudesse aprofundar o beijo.

Não resistiu aos lábios macios dela, seu corpo imediatamente quis provar por mais, dominar aquela boca pequena, ele a puxou ainda mais para perto de si a ponto de sentir o perfume que manava da pele dela e o beijo calmo aumentava um calor que começou dentro dele. Estava agindo por puro instinto.

Quando percebeu que estava fazendo e com platéia, Shino a soltou, seus olhares se encontraram por um breve instante e sem acrescentar uma só palavra ele partiu deixando-a constrangida na frente de seus amigos.

— Agora sim, isso foi um beijo de verdade. — gritou Tenten fazendo com que Hinata ainda muito corada quase desmaiasse ao sentir os olhares incrédulos sobre si pelo o que havia acabado de fazer.

.

.

Shino chegou alguns minutos atrasados na sala da Godaime que o esperava ansiosamente, quando entrou, percebeu um brilho diferente no olhar dela.

— Então é mesmo verdade? — perguntou ela. — Você e a primogênita dos Hyuugas estão juntos?

O Aburame apenas balançou a cabeça, não estava disposto a discutir o assunto, ainda estava abalado com o beijo que dera em sua amiga e que logo seria sua esposa, não compreendia exatamente o significado da sua atitude, mas sentiu que poderia estremecer um pouco sua relação com Hinata.

— Vocês fazem um casal interessante. — afirmou Tsunade encarando-o. — Até mudou um pouco, — analisou a aparência dele — dizem que as pessoas mudam quando estão apaixonadas. Embora acredite que não seja seu caso. — completou sugestivamente.

Shino engoliu em seco, não havia nada que pudesse esconder da Hokage. Só esperava que ela mantivesse descrição sobre o assunto.

— Mas eu te chamei aqui, porque tenho uma missão para você. Preciso que vá até Suna, o Kazekage solicita nossa ajuda, há uma invasão de insetos que estão atacando todos os ninjas e sugando seu chacra como se fossem sanguessugas, eles não conseguem saber como exterminá-los, por isso você deverá ir até lá e ajudá-los já que tem conhecimentos que julgo necessários. Vai encontrar os detalhes da missão neste pergaminho.

— Devo partir imediatamente? — questionou pegando o pergaminho com as informações.

— Não, deverá ir ao primeiro horário da manhã, Yamanaka Ino vai te acompanhar. Está dispensado.

Ino como companheira de missão? Isso seria problemático, pensou Shino.

.

.

Hanabi observou atentamente Neji acompanhar Hinata até a porta de casa, sua irmã parecia constrangida como sempre e seu primo um tanto zangado, havia algo no olhar dele que mostrava que estava furioso. Curiosa se aproximou deles sem ser vista para saber do que estavam falando, adorava ouvir conversas alheias.

— Você deveria se envergonhar Hinata-sama. — murmurou ele encarando-a. — O que Hiashi-san diria se fosse vista aos beijos na frente de todos?

Hanabi ficou surpresa, sua irmã e o garoto inseto andavam se pegando na frente das pessoas? Será que Neji andava sonhando? Mas o que a surpreendeu foi comportamento de Hinata ao dar a resposta ao seu primo com uma calma invejável.

— Ele diria simplesmente que é isso que os namorados fazem hoje em dia, com licença. — disse ela encerrando a conversa deixando-o pasmo e boquiaberto.

A Hyuuga mais nova sorriu, enfim sua irmã estava começando a tomar conta de sua própria vida, enquanto seu primo se afastava, Hanabi olhava cobiçosamente para ele, ainda bem que sua irmã estava com Shino, porque agora ela teria o caminho livre para conquistar seu primo bonitão, mesmo ele sendo bem mais velho do que ela.

.

.

Hinata suspirou fundo ao entrar em seu quarto, não sabia de onde havia tirando forças para dar uma resposta mal-educada a Neji, mas ficara brava com ele por obrigá-la a ir embora alegando que havia feito uma superexposição.

Estava confusa com o que aconteceu, era o seu primeiro beijo, com um dos seus melhores amigos, havia gostado para ser sincera, mas sempre sonhara com o beijo de Naruto quando mais nova, nunca imaginou que beijaria Shino.

Será que eles voltariam a se beijar mais vezes? Pensou e logo tratou de afastar esses pensamentos, talvez tivesse que beijá-lo na sua festa de noivado que seria logo em duas semanas.

Gelou ao lembrar-se deste detalhe, que em um mês seria uma mulher casada, todos seus sonhos românticos se ruiriam, nem a sua festa de casamento iria ser como queria, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, devia agradecer a Shino por ele estar ao lado dela, imaginava que ele também devesse sofrer de alguma maneira com tudo o que vinha acontecendo, os dois estavam no mesmo barco. Como dia Shikamaru, a situação era problemática.

Com esses pensamentos adormeceu, para depois sonhar com o seu primeiro beijo.

.

.

No dia seguinte Shino foi encontrar Hinata no clã e ela o acompanhou até a entrada principal de Konoha, algumas pessoas pareciam gostar deles como casal, outras tentavam se acostumar com a idéia de vê-los andando juntos.

Ela se sentia mais tímida que o normal, ele apenas tentava aparentar normalidade enquanto caminhavam, depois do beijo no dia anterior, Hinata sentiu um clima pesado entre ela e Shino, apesar de não demonstrar.

Não haviam conversado sobre o ocorrido, mesmo sendo o primeiro beijo da Hyuuga, acharam melhor fingir que não havia acontecido, mas havia algo de constrangedor entre eles.

— Vou precisar partir e volto em três dias, no máximo uma semana. Depois iremos a um jantar em minha casa para você conhecer minha família e alguns membros importantes do clã — falou ele — Espero que fique bem.

— Vou ficar Shino-kun, boa sorte. — sorriu um pouco corada e temerosa ao saber do jantar.

O Aburame apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto a examinava através dos óculos, Hinata parecia um pouco apreensiva e pelo jeito que batia os dedos indicadores uns nos outros, havia algo de errado acontecendo.

— Você não quer me contar o que te aborrece? — perguntou ficando mais próximo dela.

— E-eu... — a Hyuuga evitou encará-lo, não falaria sobre o beijo, mas como confiava nele e breve estariam casados, achou melhor contar sobre o ocorrido com o Uzumaki. — Eu quase confessei para o Naruto-kun que gostava dele. — engoliu em seco ao confessar.

Shino arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso com a revelação dela.

— Se você tiver coragem para fazê-lo, saiba que eu respeito a sua decisão e podemos cancelar rapidamente o acordo que fizemos. — respondeu sério e em voz baixa.

Hinata tocou no braço dele timidamente.

— Não, nosso acordo está de pé, não vou desonrar nossas famílias, eu fui estúpida de gostar de uma pessoa que nunca poderia corresponder aos meus sentimentos.

O Aburame a encarou com intensidade, estava no portão principal, havia somente apenas alguns ninjas à frente vigiando a entrada. Havia uma leve brisa que deixava os cabelos dela rebeldes, pela primeira vez reparou como ela era mais baixa do que ele e como parecia muito frágil, embora reconhecesse que era uma boa kunoichi.

Havia se aproximado o suficiente para sentir o cheiro do cabelo macio dela.

— Queria poder ser eu um dia a corresponder seus sentimentos. — falou espontaneamente deixando-a surpresa.

Hinata não respondeu, apenas deixou que ele acariciasse sua bochecha e fechou os olhos quando sentiu a respiração dele se aproximar de seus lábios.

Os lábios de Shino eram quentes, tão quentes quanto havia sonhado na noite anterior, eles se moviam suavemente, mas a Hyuuga não queria um beijo superficial, seu corpo parecia querer algo mais intenso e ele percebendo isso aprofundou.

Ela deixou que suas mãos fossem para os cabelos dele, acariciando-o, o Aburame interrompeu o beijo suspirando enquanto enterrava o rosto no pescoço dela.

O corpo de Hinata estremeceu quando sentiu o contato dos lábios dele na sua pele, aspirou o perfume másculo, misturado com uma fragrância amadeirada que emanava dele, nunca havia imaginado que cheiro de homem fosse tão bom.

— Aham. — chamou atenção uma voz conhecida.

Rapidamente Shino se afastou de Hinata encarando os olhares furiosos de Kiba.

— Pelo visto, a coisa é mais séria do que eu imaginei. — disse o Inuzuka deixando-os constrangidos. — Vocês estão mesmo envolvidos, desde quando? Porque nunca me contaram? — inquiriu — Não poderiam se apaixonar de uma hora para outra! — afirmou convicto.

— Kiba não é iss... — Hinata tentou falar, porém ele a impediu.

— Eu não quero saber, aliás, eu nem sei, porque vim aqui. — respondeu frio e antes de deixar que eles esboçassem alguma reação partiu com Akamaru que o acompanhava.

A Hyuuga olhou para o Aburame, precisava falar sobre o que acabou de acontecer.

Estavam confusos, Shino sabia que sua companheira estava carente e ele fora tolo a beijá-la por impulso, não queria alimentar falsas esperanças na relação deles a respeito do futuro, tinham um acordo e não passava disso.

— Hey. — murmurou Ino quebrando o silencio constrangedor que havia se instalado sobre eles. — Desculpe a demora, mas eu estava me arrumando. — sorriu apontando para si mesma e realmente, a Yamanaka estava muito bonita. —Quero matar Temari de inveja com o meu visual e seduzir o irmão caçula dela. Nunca fiquei com ruivos.

— Ino-chan! — protestou Hinata e a loira caiu na gargalhada.

— Só estou brincando, não me divirto quando estou em serviço. — piscou e olhando para Shino — Vamos? Temos que chegar lá antes que haja uma tempestade de areia prevista no relatório.

O Aburame concordou com a cabeça e olhou pela ultima vez para Hinata.

— Fique bem. — murmurou.

— Vou ficar. — respondeu.

Hinata observou-os, até sumirem, era problemático, mas naquele momento desejou que Ino não fosse tão linda como realmente era.

.

.

_Hello people,_

_Quanto tempo não? Eu sei, também achei que abandonei as FICs, sinceramente não via mais motivos para continuar a não ser que minha mente inquieta não me deixou ficar parada. _

_Tá, é mentira, eu larguei de mão, mas tudo por causa dos meus estudos e do meu trabalho, o que compensou, afinal fui promovida, mas não significa menos trabalho. Fiquei sem PC por décadas, depois sem internet e quando tive tempo, net e PC, acabei sem imaginação. _

_Bom, estou voltando, não com tudo, mas aos poucos e se há alguém que ainda lê as minhas fics, adoraria que se manifestasse. Vai me ajudar a me manter no ritmo novamente. Vou postar aos poucos, mas o suficiente para não demorar tanto tempo novamente._

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Gostaram do capítulo? Odiaram? Querem fazer alguma reclamação? Está pequeno demais? Falta mais romance? Envie uma review com a sua reclamação ou elogio e faça uma criança feliz.

Agradecimentos à:

**Lucy Moon s2 (gostei do novo Nickname) – Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki – EmoNerdGothGirl – Pinkuiro – Ika chan – Hyuu x3 – Hwinchester – Hisui Ai – vera – saiury-chan 2 (tranqüilize, não vou abandonar a FIC).**


End file.
